


Worlds in Photographs

by DanaiaCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi loves Hiking, Light Angst, M/M, Mattsun and Makki are just amazing, Not Beta Read, Oikawa is a Princess, character injury, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaiaCake/pseuds/DanaiaCake
Summary: Oikawa Tooru had the world at his fingertips. Iwaizumi Hajime merely wanted to show him 'his' world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a heavy angst, but it turned out light. So... hooray? :D
> 
> Anyway, another IwaOi fic before the year ends. Sorry, I love my babies so much! <3
> 
> Kuddos and comments will be appreciated. <3

The view at the camp near the summit of _Yatsugatake_ is nothing short of mesmerizing. Iwaizumi Hajime had to stop on his day-long gruelling hike, set up his camera and take a photo, hoping he could preserve the view in the four corners of his photograph.

The volcanic mountain range between Nagano and Yamanagi prefectures looks magical under the dying light of the sun. From up top, everything looks like it has been traced by a golden pen, etching every line and every curve of the slopey edges of the mountain with a brilliant shade of fire as the sun douses everything in gold in its final showdown before the darkness of the night took over the sky.

Iwaizumi takes a couple of shots, huffing and trying to catch his breath as the exhaustion of the day dawns on him. As what Mattsun told him before their ascent, taking a breather when they’re near the summit reminds your body how tired it is, hence… is never a good idea.

But he wouldn’t miss taking a photograph of this scene and when he takes a fairly reasonable one, he reasons to himself and his aching lungs that it is all worth it. Not long after he has packed his camera once again does he hear Matsukawa Aiko call out to him. “Iwaizumi-kun! The wind is getting stronger, maybe we should camp out here tonight.”

The dark-haired college student who is his old teammate’s younger sister is as lively as she was when their team was standing at the foot of the trail, gearing up to action. It’s impressive, considering she’s the only girl in the group and their hike wasn’t really an easy one.

He nods at her because he knows there is no victory with doing otherwise. Unlike his older brother, Aiko is very persistent though quite affable.

She hobbles towards him a little carelessly than what Iwaizumi would have wanted before settling down on the huge rock beside him where Iwaizumi had put his backpack and all his other gears. She coos in appreciation, “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Iwaizumi hums in agreement, “Yeah.” He looks back at the mountain range before them and allows himself to take in its beauty in silence. Like how their group usually does, anyway. That is… Until he hears a few clicks of the camera. He turns to see Aiko sneakily putting away her camera and grinning at him. He frowns, “Hey. Don’t go taking people’s photos without permission.”

Aiko is snickering at him but successfully evades his attempts to confiscate the camera, “It’s a free country.”

“Oi, you two! Help out in setting up the camp, will ‘ya?” Mattsun’s voice rings out a few feet above and away from them. Iwaizumi gives a final glare at Aiko before he picks up his backpack and trudges to Matsukawa who’s already setting up the tents.

Their camp is situated at the highest camp allowed in the mountain. Iwaizumi wanted to reach the peak by night time, but their group has two beginners--Aiko and her friend, Saito, so they had to take it slow to avoid any accidents.

Thankfully, the forecast has been correct and the night sky opened up with a caricature of stars and constellations enough to put Tokyo’s city lights to shame.

They marvelled at this, sitting down around the bonfire in the camp they finished setting up just before the sunset while the rest of their group shared a stew made of spicy instant noodles and instant rice.

“Really amazing here.” Aiko says to no one in particular. Mattsun snorts, “I told you it’s a pretty great hobby.”

“Dangerous, though.” Saito says and Iwaizumi is reminded that time when he _almost_ slipped on a particularly steep rock formation, if not for him who broke his descent.

“I’m not gonna lie, it has its disadvantages.” Iwaizumi grins at Saito. Mattsun snorts and Iwaizumi knows his friend isn’t really appreciating him being nice to the guy. It’s pretty obvious Saito likes Aiko and that’s probably the only reason why he came in this hike. But Saito, technically is his _kouhai_ and Mattsun knows that he never treats his _kouhais_ roughly.

“But we climb for our own reasons.” He continues and if Mattsun isn’t currently glaring at him, he might have passed on a teasing wink at Saito.

“That’s pretty romantic!” Aiko exclaims, “I wonder why you climb mountains, Iwaizumi-san.”

 _Why he climbs mountains_. His eyes unconsciously drift towards his camera and gears packed carefully beside his bag. He thinks of all the mountains he climbed and took photos of at the summit. He thinks of the many times he had faced danger, hitched with strangers, joined groups just to get free company in those lonesome trips.

He gives Aiko a knowing look but doesn’t answer. _Hell, he is just lost for words._ He couldn’t even begin to explain it. Mattsun swoops right in to save him, even when he didn’t want to, “I climb for the thrill of it.”

Aiko pouts, “I’m not asking about yours, Onichan.” Mattsun shrugs, “I’m telling you anyways so be grateful.”

“What do you climb for?” Iwaizumi asks just in time to see Aiko blush and give him an odd sideway glance, “Well…” Her voice falters as a strong wind whooshes everything to silence but not before he hears her say _“I climb to be with someone.”_

Mattsun suggests they reinforce their tents with more rocks and they did right after dinner. He is sleeping with Saito and not long after they fixed their tents, the two rookie climbers already retreated to bed.

Iwaizumi comes out of the tent with his gears only to see Mattsun sitting on his stool and smirking at him. He doesn’t say a word but gives the former middle blocker a questioning look.

“You’re sneaking away again, huh?” He asks and Iwaizumi shrugs, “So what?”

Mattsun sighs, “My sister…” he pauses, “She likes you.”

“You don’t know that yet.” Iwaizumi says though he has a lingering suspicion it’s true. _Well, if it is_ … he simply can’t afford breaking his friend’s sister’s heart because…

“I’ll tell her it’s hopeless.” Mattsun says smirking to himself, “Especially when you’re just disgustingly madly in love with our annoying _captain_.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t even flinch at that, though he is pretty sure Oikawa would revel in it if he knew Mattsun referred to him as _captain_ even after all these years. He turns back at the camera gears in his hands, then back up at the inky black sky dusted with a collection of stars and faraway constellations. There is no moon tonight, no giant ball of light to distract him of the beauty of the abstract painting of stars.

“I should be going.” he says, ignoring everything that Mattsun said because… _what’s the point?_ He and Oikawa had never really hid nor denied their relationship with their teammates, more importantly their friends.

He slings the bag with his gears across his shoulders and wears his camera around his neck, securing it because it’s like it’s his only prized possession--which truth be told, it probably is-- before he starts walking away from the camp.

“It’s been years though.” Mattsun calls out and he stops in his tracks because the world suddenly stopped spinning and yet the ground beneath his boots seemed to start shaking.

 _Years._ He turns to face Mattsun and there’s a fire in his eyes, “Are you going to ask me what’s the point of this?” Mattsun looks shocked like he didn’t expect Iwaizumi to respond that way. But at the very least, he looks apologetic, “No, I won’t.”

Iwaizumi merely grunts before he heads out. He doesn’t even look back when Mattsun offers a “Be careful.” right before he walks past within earshot.

 

\---

 

_“Iwa-chan, are you in love with me?”_

The question rings in his ears and he gapes openly at his childhood friend who went ahead and asked the questions he has been dreading to hear ever since he realized he knew exactly what his answer would be.

Oikawa stands there, under the night sky of the last evening they would spend together in Miyagi as high school students because tomorrow, Oikawa would leave for Tokyo and Iwaizumi would be left behind in Miyagi. They stand there in the middle of the crossroads dividing their homes--which coincidentally at that exact moment also feels like a symbolism for when they finally chose to part ways.

The rest of the second years and first years decided to throw the third years a send-off party which feels honestly for Iwaizumi only feels like a ticking time bomb between him and Oikawa. He had been on the edge for the rest of the night, getting irritated at things which usually wouldn’t even bother him at all. This is probably why Oikawa picked up on those unintentional vibes he had been throwing his way.

 _Okay, it’s not as if he’s the only one acting strangely_ . He reminds himself that for the past days before their graduation ceremony, Oikawa, too, had been acting extra annoying so it totally isn't solely his fault that Iwaizumi is snapping at him every minute-- _like now._ “What the hell are you talking about?”

He expects Oikawa to give him a fake, innocent smile, but what he gives Iwaizumi is merely a small, hopeful one that made him think if the setter is actually drunk… although they only had some fruit punch. _Can anybody really get drunk with that?_ “It’s just that… you’ve been acting weird around me. I just thought…”

“That I’m in love with you?” Iwaizumi snorts at the preposterous idea because, really-- “I’m acting a little off and that’s the first reason you come up with?”

He wants to swallow back the words when he saw how it affected Oikawa. His eyes drooped down, his smile turns sad--like a half frown and a half smile and he fights that voice inside his head accusing him that _he caused this._ “You’re leaving early tomorrow. Come on, I can walk you home.” He says, dropping the topic because he hates to see Oikawa like that.

“Iwa-chan...” Oikawa’s voice is soft--so soft that if Iwaizumi wanted it, it would probably just crumble to pieces by a small wind. Or probably melt in his tongue like cotton candy. He looks at Oikawa and it hits him.

 _For far too long_ , he had denied and hidden everything he feels for this boy who is a month younger than him. He had himself run away from his feelings even when they continue chasing after him. And yet there are moments like this… when he is reminded _what he really feels like_.

Small, soft moments like this--with Oikawa standing a little closer than usual, the pale moonlight casting an almost ethereal glow on the guy’s beautiful face-- _because though Iwaizumi hates to admit it, but Oikawa is really pretty._ A blanket of stars above their heads, a soft, warm breeze enveloping them… And the world suddenly halts to a stop because, once again, Iwaizumi is finding himself in the middle of a crossroad with Oikawa and his heart is screaming at him: _you are in love with him_.

_If only his brain isn’t too stubborn, too prideful to let the words roll out his tongue._

“What are we, really?” Oikawa asks and his voice is merely a whisper. It’s sounds so unsure of itself… So insecure, so broken and Iwaizumi understands. _Because what are the odds of liking your best friend and finding out he likes you back?_ He can’t blame Oikawa.

But still, Iwaizumi doesn’t answer him... They’ve been together all their lives and are probably used to being together day in day out. Iwaizumi has grown fond of Oikawa’s annoying presence and the latter had always clung to him like a shadow. He stays quiet because he thinks, they don’t really have to say it, do they? It is almost, always, should have been a _given._

He grabs Oikawa by the arm and pulls him into a kiss.

 

\---

 

_He had the world._

Oikawa Tooru had the world at his fingertips. The most brilliant setter in Japan, it’s no wonder he became the official setter of the Japanese National Volleyball Team right after college.

Iwaizumi had no doubts about it. The two of them knew each other since they were kids, Oikawa even shamelessly mentioned it during an interview with _Sports Graphic Number_ , when they did a magazine feature about the “Pretty Boy in Red and White: Oikawa Tooru, the Rising Star of the Court”. _Of course, Iwaizumi never let him live out that ridiculous title._

That article showed Oikawa’s life before he became _Team Japan_ \--featured photos of their high school and interviews of his former team mates. Iwaizumi never made it to any of them despite Oikawa’s continuous prodding. _He isn’t born for the cameras. That one, is Oikawa, the pretty boy of Japan._

Still, Oikawa had mentioned him a lot of times that the article had to be edited thoroughly out just to not make it seem that it’s an article about Iwaizumi. Oikawa didn’t like that but he had no choice, really.

In the end, it does mention about Oikawa’s best friend and childhood friend fondly called _Iwa-chan_ which he loved setting to ever since they were kids; it does discuss them being teammates until high school before the two of them parted ways in college.

What it does not mention, however, is the _relationship_ the two of them share. That even though they studied in different universities in different cities--Oikawa in Tokyo while Iwaizumi in a local college in Miyagi, the two of them maintained constant, not to mention daily, communication thru messages, chats, emails or phonecalls--anything technology can offer them, and yet somehow even those are not enough.

It also does not mention that at some point in Oikawa’s first year life… when he wasn’t chosen as a regular back in college and was so depressed about it, Iwaizumi found him at the door of his house, crying and desperate to be told that _yes, he was still Oikawa Tooru, he was still the grand king who can do killer serves and toss to anyone._

That night, Oikawa didn’t take the last train to Tokyo. That night, Oikawa slept in Iwaizumi’s bed, curled naked under the sheets with him. Because truth be told, he wasn’t just feeling insecure, he was missing Iwaizumi so much that the lack of presence made him too scared, too fragile and too sensitive. Things Oikawa Tooru secretly really was.

You can’t see anywhere in the article what Iwaizumi really is to Oikawa--most definitely not the one where he was asked if he has anyone in his life right now which he elusively answered that _I’m very much in love right now_ \--that the person he is in love with is no other than the same person which had been edited out of the same article it was written in.

Iwaizumi isn’t the type to mind. He is content to know that Oikawa is living his dream and yet always finds his way back to him. That Oikawa always appear strong and indomitable in front of other people, yet fragile and easily broken in his presence. And Iwaizumi revels in that feeling.

Before he knew it, he had fallen too deep… too _crazily deep in love_ with the insufferable man he used to call his _best friend._

At 24, Oikawa had the world at his fingertips, had everything at his beck and call. And yet, Iwaizumi is still the one he wanted.

 

\---

_I want to show you my world._

As expected, the view at the very top of the mountain is simply breathtakingly out of this world. There are gazillions of stars and not a hint of cloud to be seen--okay, honestly, if he looks down, the sea of cloud a few feet from where he is standing makes him think that he has gone past earth’s stratosphere. _Which is stupid, really_.

He takes his camera and snaps a few photos, breathing in the magic of the sight before him. He wipes at his eyes which suspiciously ate glazed with unshed tears and snorts at himself because this always… _always_ happens to him whenever he gets a close encounter with nature. The vastness and greatness of the sky above him makes him feel how insignificant he is. _How terribly small he is._

“I wish Tooru could see this.” He breathes out the wish before his mind could even catch up to what he is saying. To be fair, it’s not like saying it would mean anything… but it still feels honestly wrong and unfair wishing something like that to the universe.

He takes more photos, not sure if there will just be enough film to capture the beauty before him, fairly convinced be can’t, but he tries anyway because the reason he has been climbing these mountains is for the only person who he wishes he could show the world to.

_Even if he wouldn’t._

Iwaizumi doesn’t let the nasty bite of regret get the best of him. After taking a few more photos, he goes back to their camp, satisfied that the photos came out nicely. He finds Aiko waiting for him.

“Iwaizumi-san.” Aiko greets him with the brightest smile ever.

“Why are you still up? It’s a bit late.” He says wanting not to sound like Mattsun, but failing. Aiko pouts at him, “Well it is a bit late for you to wander aimlessly around.”

“I am not _just_ wandering aimlessly around.” Iwaizumi reasons out and he sees a slight sadness reflecting in Aiko’s eyes. He doesn’t ask more and just proceeds to their tent, “Anyway, I’m going to sleep. You should, too.”

“Onnichan told me.” she says and Iwaizumi pauses in raising the flap of their tent to turn to her, “He told me why you’re climbing.”

“Ah.” Sure, Mattsun told him he will tell her, he just didn’t expect him to tell her tonight.

“He told me you’re still in love with him.” She says and somehow it seems that the very words are breaking her heart. Iwaizumi stays quiet and she looks at him with glassy dark eyes and he feels terrible because the mirth in those eyes are now gone and he can’t do anything about it.

“I never stopped.” he says and Aiko bites her quivering lower lip. Iwaizumi wishes she won’t cry because if she did, he wouldn’t know what to do. He also wishes she wouldn’t ask why because he doesn’t have any answer to that, too.

“Why…” her voice trails off, “Why do you never take him in any of your trips?” He grins at how trivial the question sounds but he knows the weight it holds, “Because he’s a fucking princess.”

 

\---

 

“Happy first anniversary, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa produces a giant gift from the paper bag he is holding and unceremoniously slams it on top of the table.

Mattsun and Makki looks at the two of them with surprised eyes. They are in the annual Seijoh send-off party where Yahaba, Kyoutani and Watari are being sent off with well wishes on the new chapter of their lives.

_Incidentally, it’s also their first year anniversary as a couple._

“Shut up, _Kusokawa.”_ Iwaizumi grunts in response even when a blush rises to his cheeks as he examines the gift packed with red gift wrap and decorated by a white ribbon.

“Wait… you two are…” Makki’s voice trails off as he points at the two of them. “Dating.” Oikawa finishes off proudly, “Yes, we are. Is that too surprising?” He snickers, “I hope you two won’t treat us differently, though, even after knowing.”

Makki gapes at Oikawa, mouth agape until Mattsun comes to his rescue, “Actually, we are quite surprised, yes.” He says, “But for a different reason.”

“Huh? And what is that?”

“That you two just spent your first anniversary when Makki and I thought you guys have been dating since middle school.”

 

\---

 

The moment their group reached the foot of the mountain, his phone starts buzzing like crazy. He manages to ignore it for a while so he could properly say goodbye to the rest of the group before heading to his own car.

He doesn’t miss the awkward smile Aiko gave him when he said goodbye but chose to ignore it just the same. _She’s young. She’ll get over it for sure._

His phone finally rings when he’s seated on his car and he answers it ultimately. The voice on the other line is breathy… a little too needy when he says his name, _“Hajime…”_

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and imagines Oikawa lying down in his bed, wearing nothing but his own oversized shirt, curling and stretching languidly like a cat and he shuddered involuntarily because Oikawa always, _always_ affected him that way.

“It’s a little too early, _Tooru_. What are you doing up?” he asks glancing at his car’s LED clock which shows that it isn’t even 5 am.

Oikawa hums and the sound makes Iwaizumi warm up. _Damn it._ He knows Oikawa is doing this on purpose… the guy knows all too well how he affects Iwaizumi. “Can’t sleep knowing you’re coming home today.”

“I won’t be home until a few more hours. Get more sleep.” he reprimands and Oikawa whines on the other line, “But the bed’s too cold without you. Not even your shirt can make me feel warm.”

Iwaizumi sighs. Oikawa always does this whenever he’s gone a few days in his climbs, “I’m on my way home, _Tooru_. Just try to get more sleep.”

Finally, finally Oikawa relents, “Fine.” he can definitely hear the pout in his lover’s voice, “Just get home here and give me a kiss.”

Iwaizumi smiles, “That and more.”

 

\---

 

Their previous team mate and what Oikawa closely has for a best friend except from him, Hanamaki Takahiro is sitting on their dining table just in time when Iwaizumi enters the two-bedroom apartment he shares with Oikawa.

“Ah, Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki says as Iwaizumi drops his heavy backpack on the floor and strides over to the food-laden table, “You’re a bit early. Oikawa has fallen back to sleep.”

He nods, slumping down on the chair across Makki, letting his head fall on the back rest, “Yeah… thanks again, Makki for watching over him.”

Makki gives him a slow, sad smile, “No worries. That idiot is my friend, too, you know.” He is right, of course.

Iwaizumi chuckles, “Yeah, well did he give you a hard time?” He asks and Makki slumps on the table, “Come on. _He’s Oikawa_. You really don’t have to ask that, do you?”

Iwaizumi winces because _yes, they are talking about Oikawa._ And it is nearly impossible for him to not have a troublesome episode. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Sorry about that.”

Makki chortles and shakes his head, “I just had to endure a few episodes of him whining about your presence, or lack thereof. It’s nothing…” he clears his throat and his voice drops to a hush, “...unusual.”

The bitter taste in Iwaizumi’s mouth becomes more pronounced as he watches the definite change in Makki’s sullen expression. _He doesn’t want to talk about this, again._

“Well, thanks again.” He says and Makki looks up at him surprised, before he manages to smile, “Yeah, no problem.”

“He’s in the room, yes?” He asks and Makki nods an affirmative. He nods back, picking himself up from the comfort of the seat, “Then I guess I’ll go wake _the princess_ up.”

Makki snorts at his ridiculous statement and even as Iwaizumi marches towards their room, he hears Makki call out to him, “You spoil him too much, it’s disgusting!”

He is, of course, right. But Iwaizumi really doesn’t mind spoiling Oikawa-- _ever._ Not after _that incident._

 

\---

 

 _Iwaizumi remembers_.

Oikawa never really likes hiking. Unlike Iwaizumi, any strenuous activity that doesn’t involve volleyball is pointless. But it is Iwaizumi’s birthday and he wanted to climb Japan’s _The Big One_ and Oikawa doesn’t want him to celebrate it alone on some _deserted_ mountain.

Iwaizumi had reminded him that he wouldn’t be alone--he met some fellow hikers in one of the hiking forums he joined online but when he mentioned that, Oikawa only gives him betrayed look on how he’d rather spend his birthday with strangers than him.

It’s a selfish whim… he is aware of that. But he had spent every waking moment with Oikawa; endured every god-awful surprise parties the setter would throw for him every year, which he would always, always find out prior to the event from Mattsun whose loyalty lies with him, in Oikawa’s complete dismay.

He wants that year to be different. He had always loved nature when he was a kid--the collection of twigs, dried up flowers and insect models he hid from Oikawa in a locked closet in their storage room was proof of it--but had never gone or done any activity related to it until he joined a mountaineering club in college.

He is determined to do this no matter how much Oikawa sulked and griped about it. He tells Oikawa that and the latter finally relented, but not before telling him, “ _Fine! But I am going with you.”_

Iwaizumi isn’t supposed to like it--but ij honesty, the moment Oikawa told him that, he knew it’s going to be the best birthday ever.

_Except it wasn’t._

 

\---

 

The room is dark and stank of disinfectant. It’s a putrid smell and one that makes his head spin, but the sweet, slightly aromatic scent of Tooru is still there.

He doesn’t turn the lights on, instead, he slowly creeps towards the furniture, going through memory to avoid knocking over things.

He reaches the bed and as his eyes adjusted in the dark, he could see the outline of someone sleeping under the covers. Despite his attempt at keeping quiet, Oikawa stirs and a sleepy voice comes from the bed, “Makki? Are you trying to make fun of me, again?”

Iwaizumi frowns as Oikawa slowly sits up from the bed, “What the hell do you think you’re doing calling a different man’s name instead of your boyfriend’s?” His voice is a little rough but he is fighting the urge to dive into the bed with him and pepper him with longing kisses.

Oikawa turns to the source of his voice, eyes wide and searching. _Searching as always._ Iwaizumi grits his teeth and plants his feet on the ground as Oikawa reaches out to grasp at the air in front of him and between them.

The guilt washes over him once again and he simply couldn’t make himself move forward. Iwaizumi’s vision blurries as unshed tears begin to cloud over his eyes. Oikawa frowns, “Are you crying, again?” he chuckles, “You know I can’t see you, but I can definitely hear you, Iwa-chan.”

“I’m not crying, idiot.” He totally is and his broken voice is the obvious proof.

Oikawa chuckles again, “You can’t fool me. What did they say about blind people? Ah right, they have better hearing than people who can see.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t respond and Oikawa doesn’t say anything again. He just waits for Iwaizumi to compose himself enough to sit down beside him... _And Iwaizumi does._

His presence brings life to Oikawa or it’s probably the other way around… either way, Oikawa moves to hug him from behind, his warmth immediately spreading around Iwaizumi who leans back to his embrace. “Ah, there you are.” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi could feel the ghost of a smile against his back as the man presses his face against his shoulder.

He relaxes a bit and closes his eyes because it’s the only way he could imagine how it feels like to only see eternal darkness and it feels too bleak. He wonders how Oikawa could still smile. “You smell nice.” Oikawa says taking a long whiff of him and he groans in disgust, “I haven’t taken a decent bath in two days.”

He pushes him away but Oikawa only pulls him closer, “Ah, but I smell nature in you.”

“I reek of sweat and the nasty smell of someone who’s been out in the sun for too long. Are you sure there’s nothing wrong with your sense of smell?” Iwaizumi chuckles expecting the usual comeback from Oikawa: _Blind people has better sense of smell, Iwa-chan._ But he doesn’t say it… instead, he tightens his embrace and buries his face into Iwaizumi’s back, “I just…” he takes a deep breath, “...want to hold you a little longer.”

 

\---

 

_In an instant, the world slipped from his hands and shattered into a million pieces._

He should have never let Oikawa join him in the climb. It’s a perilous trail, and it was his first time to climb. _But he was naive._

Well, he is an experienced climber. Mount Fuji is the seventh mountain he climbed. He has heard stories before of dangerous accidents happening during the climb… but he never thought it would happen to them. _To Oikawa._ He foolishly thought he could protect him.

Until that moment when Oikawa’s line broke and he slipped and fell.

When he saw him descend rapidly out of his grasp, his world stopped. He heard a scream… more of a desperate wail and he realized it was coming from him. He almost jumped after him if not for their companion--a nameless stranger who grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him up.

The entire team mobilized and located Oikawa unconscious by a rocky cliff they had passed. They called him lucky because he was alive, radioed in on a chopper to take him to the nearest hospital--everything moved in an instant, a flurry of phonecalls, moving bodies, airlifts… all of them didn’t matter. The only clear image in his mind is Oikawa laying in a pool of his own blood.

 

\---

 

“You gave Makki a hard time again.” Iwaizumi says, carding his hand through Oikawa’s hair, feeling the long healed scars with his fingertips. He suffered a concussion and had to take fourteen stitches in his head. Iwaizumi was there to watch them shave Oikawa’s brown locks to prepare for the surgery and back then, he childishly thought what he would say once Oikawa sees and learns what they did to his _precious hair_.

The hair has grown back to its original state. But the nerves affecting Oikawa’s eyesight didn’t. The same magazine which featured Oikawa's blossoming career in volleyball was the one who broke the news out into the world-- _Oikawa Tooru got into a hiking accident and suffered a brain damage which took away his eyesight._ Like wildfire, the news spread fast and big. He obviously had to quit, obviously had to leave everything that mattered to him his entire life--his dreams, his aspirations.  _All for that single selfish climb Iwaizumi had to take._

_Oikawa Tooru had the world at his fingertips. Iwaizumi Hajime merely wanted to show him 'his' world. _But in the process, he stole it right away from him.__

Oikawa merely hums a response and curls closer to him, “He probably deserved it.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, “This is why you don’t have many friends.”

Oikawa slaps his chest and pouts, “Mean, Iwa-chan!” He laughs and pulls Oikawa back to his chest where the latter had his head on--right above his beating heart. He wraps the slender man in an embrace hoping that that single action could make everything hurt less.

 _Two years._ The wounds have long healed, and yet a lingering dull pain is still present between them. A numbing guilt he would never, _never_ be free from. Two years filled with  _what if's._ What if Iwaizumi chose to stay with him? What if he didn't let Oikawa go with him?  _What if?_ He is afraid to know the answer to those questions but it really doesn't matter since he can't go back to the past to find out.

“So, did you get to see a beautiful sight?” Oikawa asks after a while.

Iwaizumi smiles bitterly, “I did.”

“Was it what you were looking for?” Oikawa asks again and Iwaizumi takes in the man’s profile. Takes in his beauty, impaired but perfect. He wonders what the hell was he doing going out and about in search for the world when he had it all along… right here, beside Oikawa.

“Tooru, I’m sorry.” He says softly, as if he would break at the slightest touch. Oikawa looks surprised, his sightless eyes blink up at the direction of his voice. For once, he is glad Oikawa could not see him, because otherwise, he would not be able to cry freely in his presence.

“What are you talking about?” Oikawa muses, a smile ghosting on his lips, but the slight quiver in his voice made Iwaizumi believe he definitely knows what he is talking about.

“For what happened two years ago.” Iwaizumi says, still looking at Oikawa’s upturned face, “I have never said sorry for… what happened and the apology is long overdue.”

Oikawa’s mouth forms into a slight “Oh.” but the word is too soft to be heard. A moment passes, and then another… before a smile blossoms in Oikawa’s face, “Didn’t you promise to show me the world?”

Iwaizumi blinks at him. As always, Oikawa continues to surprise him in more ways than one. He wonders, truly wonders, what he did to deserve this because the two of them never needed words to communicate. Oikawa had forgiven him long before he had the courage to ask for it. 

_It would take millions of photographs to draw the entire world. But Iwaizumi only needed one._

Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s hand and kisses his knuckles gently, “Let me take your photo, Tooru?”

 

**+++**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Been playing Final Fantasy XV for quite sometime now, so I might be making a fanfic for them, too. I'm a Mommy Iggy x Daddy Gladdy shipper so yeah. <3
> 
> See you in that fandom, soon! :D


End file.
